


Ackles财团最珍贵的宝贝

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 侠盗AU+大学AU侠盗Jared的下一个目标是Ackles财团的收藏品，要偷就要偷最珍贵的那个，比如说预备的嫁妆婚戒，或者别的，对不对？灵感来源于名侦探柯南File.864送给兮兮的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 4





	1. 上

“听说那个侠盗The Knight Errant下一个目标是Ackles财团啊，Jenny~”

Jensen瞪了一眼端着餐盘一屁股挤到自己身边的Chris：“是又怎么样？他这次不会得手的。”

“Easy, tiger.”Chris看起来一点都不诚心地说，“我知道你一直不怎么喜欢那个家伙，但是毕竟人家年轻帅气，身材好，”Chris一边说一边竖起手指计数，“况且，他从未失手过！这点你不能不佩服他，我是说，伙计，现在可是21世纪，到处都是FBI和摄像头！”

Jensen吃下一口豆腐，撇了Chris一眼：“你为什么不直接承认你羡慕那家伙有那么多女生为之疯狂？……我真不知道他哪里吸引她们了，除了个好皮囊，他还有什么？The”——Jensen比了个引号——“Knight Errant，他以为他是谁啊，我以为女生们都讨厌自大狂来着。”

“但是这个自大狂很帅，对于姑娘们来说就足够了，Jenny~”Chris用胳膊肘捅了一下Jensen，说，“诶对了，你那新谈的小书呆子呢，他不是特别喜欢粘着你吗？”

Jensen一胳膊肘捅回去：“他叫Jared，他不是书呆子，他也可以很幽默的。”

“拜托，Jenny，告诉我你不是认真的！”Chris哀嚎了一声，挥舞着插着一块牛排的叉子，“你知道现在有多少男人女人想着'就凭那个nerd也能泡上Jensen那我呢？！'吗？上帝啊，他给你下迷情剂了吗？”

“他也可以很风趣的。”Jensen黑着脸说，端起餐盘就要走。

“难道他有个跟非洲一样大的老二？”

操，Chris想让全餐厅的人都听到吗？！Jensen忍住把餐盘招呼回去的冲动，头也不回，就当什么都没听到地离开了他的损友。

离开一个，又遇上一个。

Jensen在图书馆老位置边看到Danneel的时候非常想立刻转身离开，但是有什么办法呢，他还有作业要完成。

“嘿，Jenny，你的男朋友呢？我以为他跟你是连体婴来着。”

为什么所有人都要这么问？我和Jared在一起才一个星期！

“额，因为在此之前他就几乎每天都要跟你黏在一起。亲爱的你想得太大声了。”Danneel抛了个媚眼，说，“你不担心那个大家伙在追到你以后就厌倦了？——不不不Jen，我是开玩笑的，长眼睛的人都看得出来他爱你。”

Jensen瞪了Danneel一眼，翻来笔电：“事实上，我有的时候真的觉得他有什么秘密。他向我表白之前也会时不时地失踪，不过是那个时候你们都没注意罢了。”

Danneel吹了一声口哨：“WOW，你的意思是，Jared Padalecki，生物工程系出了名的nerd，也许在不为人知的某个时空，有着秘密身份？”

“Dan...拜托，能不要拿Jay开玩笑了吗？”Jensen扁扁嘴，“我以为你是爱我的……”

“哦Jenny，我当然爱你！”Danneel一把把“泫然欲泣”的Jensen搂到怀里，满脸“母性的光辉”，“只要你觉得他能给你幸福快乐，只要他真心爱你，我都不会阻止你们的！”

“哦Dan，我就知道你还是爱我的，就算我和一个你认为是克林贡人的极客在一起了，你会来我们的婚礼给我们祝福的，对吧！”

“废话，Ackles家族的婚礼，不去白不去，吃一顿值的钱够我一个月的。”

“………………”

然后他们被赶出了图书馆。

Jensen抱着书包思考着利用Facebook完成作业的可能性的同时又一次感叹自己的这些朋友们为什么没一个靠谱的。

——————————————————

“这就是那个家伙在预告函里说他要来偷的东西？”

特工惊艳地看着一对静静躺在天鹅绒枕上，在柔和的灯光下熠熠生辉却同时相得益彰的一对绿宝石戒指。绿宝石的底部都有裂痕，但正是这如玫瑰一样的裂痕使得这两颗绿宝石有价无市。

“是的，Burke先生。”Ackles先生点点头，“预告函说，'我将会来取走贵财团最珍贵的宝贝，据我所知，那将会是贵财团继承人婚礼上必不可少的'，我和夫人一直打算把这对Ackles财团最引以为傲的收藏，名为'Waiting'的绿宝石戒指作为犬子Jensen的婚戒。”

“Ackles先生，恕我冒昧，”Burke特工身边的英俊男子微笑着开口，“这是不是传奇珠宝切割大师Louis的作品？”

Ackles先生赞许地点点头：“是的，我和我夫人都很喜爱他的作品，可惜他已仙逝。”

“Peter，如果我是The Knight Errant，我绝对不会错过这个宝贝，”男子用羡慕的语气对特工说，“我调查过他以前的案子，他很喜欢绿宝石和翡翠，而Waiting则是绿宝石极品中的极品。”

“谢谢你，Neal，我希望The Knight Errant不是你才好。”特工Burke瞪了Neal一眼让他不要多话。

Neal摆出受伤的表情：“Peter！你知道我更喜欢艺术品的！”

“无论如何，FBI和NYPD会竭尽全力保护您的财产的，Ackles先生。”特工Burke与Ackles先生握了一下手。

“谢谢你们，”Ackles先生点点头，“但是我听说，那个侠盗，每次他作案一个月后，都会有某个慈善机构收到巨额捐款，落款是The Knight Errant？”

特工Burke的微笑僵硬了一下，承认到：“的确如此，Ackles先生，但是小偷还是小偷，他理应受到惩罚。”

“如果他能被抓到的话。”Neal做了个鬼脸，补充到。

Jensen进入书房的时候正好与特工Burke和Neal擦肩而过，除了礼节性的问候之外，年轻的CI冲他眨了眨眼，似乎有什么小秘密。

“Jensen，”Ackles先生招招手让儿子过来，“你知道明天晚上是预告函上说的时间，对吧。”

Jensen点点头，有点心不在焉地想着刚刚那位CI的表情有什么含义。Ackles先生也没在意，继续说到：“所以你明天晚上最好别在家里，以免出现什么意外受伤之类的，虽然The Knight Errant从来不伤人，但是以防万一，你可是我和你母亲的骄傲啊。明天的课程就暂停一次吧。”

我以前应该没见过他啊……Jensen依旧在思考，听到父亲的最后一句话才回过神来：“哦，好的，父亲，明天我在宿舍住就好了。”

Ackles先生点点头让儿子先离开，然后看着“Waiting”那对绝伦的婚戒，开始思考自己的儿子是不是已经找到了它们的归宿。

不得不承认，Ackles先生的猜测八九不离十。

“Jen~！”

Jensen看着那只一看到自己就双眼发亮像中了彩票一样的大个子，再次奇怪为什么Jared这几天兴奋得不像样——虽然他以前也经常跟打了肾上腺素一样——然后他就被圈进了一个宽大的怀抱和阳光的气息。

Jared吻了一下怀里人的头顶，然后侧头轻吻Jensen的耳廓，后者跟触电了一样躲开，撇开视线慌不择言地问：“今天怎么样？你去哪啦。”

“家里有点小事，明天我可能还得回去一趟，应该就能解决了。”Jared抓住不安分的Jensen，锲而不舍地吻上他轻轻颤动的睫毛和鼻梁。

对方的呼吸带着温度喷洒在皮肤上，让Jensen在觉得发痒的同时自己的体温也极速升高，尤其是耳朵，简直要烧起来。真是的，自己从来就不能逃脱他。

“走，去餐厅，抱歉今天中午我不在。”Jared最后轻啄了一下爱人微启的双唇，拉住Jensen的手。恩，已经有人在暗中围观了，这样可不好，Jensen不喜欢有人看着，更不用说他自己也不愿意有人看到Jensen这样的一面。

“你有听说吗，Jared？”

对面的金毛犬立刻全神贯注地盯着Jensen，眉宇间露出一丝担忧：“听说什么？校草在追你，是不是？”

Jensen看着恋人少见的忧虑表情，不由得噗嗤笑出声来，伸手扶了扶对方的黑框眼镜，说：“首先，Jay，校草没在追我，他是直的。其次，你要对自己有点信心好嘛，要不，就对我的眼光有点信心好不好。”Jensen含着笑意地望进对方的双眸，那里渐变的颜色几乎蕴藏着整个宇宙，Jensen有时会难以置信自己竟有幸被这样的眼睛满含爱意地注视，“我爱你，Jay，你在怀疑这个之前，得先去怀疑你做得那些实验的准确度。”

那个宇宙里瞬间明亮如超新星爆炸，Jensen甚至觉得自己要被吸进去一般。Jared从Jensen的餐盘里偷了一根薯条，毫不掩饰地说：“因为你这么优秀，所以我不得不每天都想确认一遍你真的是我的了，Jen，我也爱你，非常爱你。”

Jensen眨眨眼，觉得自己的耳朵又有点烫了，于是低下头一把抢过Jared的可乐喝了一大口试图降温。

——————————————————

“Jenny！”

Jensen不由得皱起眉头，加快了脚步，但还是被那个人赶上了。

“Jenny...我”

“请不要用那个名字喊我，Wentworth先生。”Jensen疏离地看着面前这个面容还算帅气的男生，冷冷地说。

Wentworth尴尬地抓了抓头发，Jensen发现自己在想Jared就算尴尬地抓头发的时候都那么可爱，然后他听到这个一直试图追他的家伙说：“Padalecki对你可没有你对他这么忠诚，Jensen，我只是希望你不要被骗了。”

Jensen眯起眼睛，语气更冷了三分：“我不相信，而且退一万步，我们之间的事情，还用不着你来管。”

“你自己看呗。”Wentworth耸耸肩，递给Jensen一个大信封。

信封里是照片，就像那些私家侦探做的那样，Jensen从未想过自己有一天也会拿到这种东西。他抽出照片，并不相信自己会看到什么特别的东西。

但是他看到了。

如假包换的Jared Padalecki，在与一个高挑漂亮的女子调笑。

还有搂抱。

拍摄时间是今天上午。

Jared不在的那段时间。


	2. 下

Jensen Ackles非常确信自己虽然是同性恋，但绝对不是娘娘腔！

那为什么他会在深夜坐在自己卧室的床上，睡意全无，觉得自己要被随月光而来的凉意吞没？这不是那些女孩们才喜欢做的事情吗？！

他相信Jared，或者说，他愿意相信Jared。

可是那个女子，她不是Jared的母亲或妹妹，Jared从未提起过这个女人，在Jensen与他相识的三年里。而Jensen知道的是，Jared也喜欢过女孩，有过女朋友。不，那不是他的前女友，Jared告诉过Jensen自己的前女友是谁。

那又会是什么，让Jared三缄其口，还说是家里有事呢。

从来没被甩过，只有一次无疾而终的恋爱经历的Jensen觉得心里就像被堵住了一样，酸疼地涨痛，温吞吞地被挤压着。

他还是愿意相信Jared看着他的双眼，对他说“我爱你”的那一刻。

“碰，碰，碰”

沉浸在自己的思绪中的Jensen被敲玻璃的声音吓了一跳，抬眼就看到某个明天要来偷自家收藏品的家伙咧嘴笑着站在阳台上。

他要绑架我吗。

这是Jensen的第一反应。

The Knight Errant肯定是看到了Jensen脸上惊恐的表情，于是急忙做出安抚的手势，说：“只是来打个招呼，少爷。”

Jensen挑眉，不过据说这个家伙的确不伤人，只会精妙地盗窃——况且阳台的玻璃门也没锁，如果The Knight Errant想绑他只消走进来，然而他敲了玻璃。于是好奇心驱使Jensen走上前，为那个穿着一身黑色皮衣的家伙打开了玻璃门。

“The Knight Errant？”Jensen半信半疑地问，如果这就是他的话，不得不承认皮衣下他的身材的确很好，都赶得上他的Jared了。

The Knight Errant行了个骑士礼，说：“见到你是我的荣幸，Ackles家的少爷。”

“你不是打算提前一天来偷Waiting吧？”离得有些远，Jensen看不清The Knight Errant的眼睛是什么样子的。

侠盗笑了一下：“当然不是，我的王子，侠盗一向信守诺言。”

Jensen不由得撇了撇嘴：“那可是我家最珍贵的收藏，还是我的婚戒，我们Ackles财团可没赚过黑心钱，也热衷慈善事业，你没理由来偷我家。”

这下侠盗是在咧嘴笑出声了，那样地神采奕奕，又让Jensen想起了Jared，该死，今晚怎么总是在想他。The Knight Errant笑着说：“哦，相信我，我的王子，我有充足的理由来偷Ackles家，非常充足，你会知道的。啊，以及你家的报警系统真的挺不错，我猜我应该走了，有缘再见～”说罢，他纵身跳下了位于二楼的阳台，Jensen急急上前却没来得及看到他离开。

“少爷！你没事吧！”匆匆赶来的警卫们拿着手电筒站在下面问扶在阳台围栏上试图寻找The Knight Errant身影的Jensen。Jensen摆摆手表示自己没事，让他们回各自的岗位。

回到房间里，Jensen关上了阳台的玻璃门，一时间觉得刚才的际遇有点恍惚，就像做了个梦一样。

他没能多想，因为他躺到床上没多久就睡着了。

一夜无梦。

——————————————————

“Jenny~有没有觉得紧张？”

Jensen无语地看着挤到自己身边的Chris，合上刚刚上课用的笔记本，说：“我为什么要紧张？要我说，你看上去很紧张。”

“Well，”Chris吹了一声口哨，“看来你还不知道？我猜你是我们的同龄人里最晚知道的了。昨晚，The Knight Errant放话说，Ackles财团将会是他的最后一票。”

“所以呢？”Jensen奇怪地问。

“所以你想想看，最后一票！谢幕演出！The Knight Errant肯定会有些大动作！肯定有的看的！”Chris激动地说，“今晚你家周围肯定会围满了他的粉丝的！”

Jensen想象了一下那场景，暗暗翻了个白眼：“你是说，像那样的？你们都是电影看多了是吧。”

“Come on, Jenny！你得承认天启四骑士帅翻了！”Chris拍了一把Jensen的背，说，“诶，你家Padalecki是不是这节课下课来找你？”

“他昨晚跟我聊天的时候可没提到他会有什么'特别谢幕'。”Jensen恶趣味地说，选择性地无视了Chris的问题。

Chris的惊叫整层楼都听到了。

“你是说，The Knight Errant？！！！”Chris抓住Jensen的双肩使劲晃动，“我的天哪，梅林啊，他昨晚去找你了？！他有没有让你心动，想为他带着Waiting一起私奔？！”

“………………”

“哦，想象一下，如水的月色下，The Knight Errant优雅有礼地敲了敲你的阳台玻璃门，问候'晚安，我的公主'，哦～～～”Chris捧住自己的心口，作陶醉状，带着周围一圈围观的女生陶醉在幻想里。

“Jen？你们，难道还没下课吗？”

Jensen听到熟悉的声音，跟看到救星一般从一众抓着他问“他帅不帅？声音好不好听？”“他真的有那么高吗？”“他有说偷戒指是为了什么吗？”“真的是最后一票以后见不到他了吗？”的女孩之间挤出去，不知道为什么，他再一次看到Jared的那一刻，他就知道Jared爱着他，而那些Wentworth给他看的照片肯定另有隐情。

于是女孩们就默默看着那个她们曾经梦中的王子扑向一个头发凌乱，一看就是一天到晚泡实验室，衣着品味可怕，一副黑框眼镜的大个子，然后被带走。

上帝啊，请保佑她们的Knight Errant是直的吧！

“你们刚刚在干什么呢，小组讨论？我没有打扰你们吧？”Jared略微担忧地看着牵着自己的手的恋人。

Jensen吐吐舌头：“当然没有，你指望那些姑娘们能在课堂和实验室之外的时间正经？昨晚The Knight Erran跑到我卧室的阳台上了。”

“他没怎么样吧？！”Jared一听，担忧了起来，连忙停下脚步细细打量着Jensen。被打量着的人眨眨眼，没料到自家男友会有这么大的反应，笑着说：“当然没有，Jay，The Knight Errant不伤人你没听说过？”

Jared挑眉：“我以为你才是那个没听说过的人，Jen，你什么时候这么关注他啦？我记得你以前不喜欢他的。”

“……Jay，你不会在吃醋吧……”

“……”

“Jay～”

“……”

Jensen踮起脚轻啄Jared微微嘟起的嘴唇时想，这个家伙绝对是故意装作吃醋的！

——————————————————

“Peter...”

被喊了名字的特工瞪了一眼自家CI，说：“不要找借口离开，Neal，前几次The Knight Errant出现的时候你都不在我身边。”

“拜托，Peter，我有不在场证明，Moz都跟你保证过了，还有脚环！”Neal受伤地说，“你怎么能这么不信任我。”

“我信任你，Neal，但我不相信你。”Peter假笑了一下，说，一边第五十次研究Ackles宅的平面图。

Neal扁扁嘴：“那好吧，我只是想跟你说一件事……

Peter叹了口气，直起身子：“不要再告诉我你觉得他是在声东击西，因为上次就不是。”

“不要每次跟我说话都是用'不要'开头嘛，”Neal说，“这次不是声东击西，但也差不多了……要我说，我们在浪费纳税人的钱。”

预告的时间是晚上十一点，随着指针的走动，守卫在Ackles宅的NYPD们越来越紧张，毕竟这是最后一次抓住The Knight Errant的机会了，而大宅外面的粉丝们则越来越激动，打着各种支持的横幅。

Peter的手按在枪套上，他一直都在跟进The Knight Errant的案子，不得不承认，Ackles财团可以说是所有被偷过的富豪里最“无辜”的——之前被偷的财团都或多或少地参与了某些不干不净的利益链，可以说他们被偷Peter是不置可否的，即便如此他还是尽职尽责地做了保卫工作，但是最后The Knight Errant都能想出新花样偷走他想要的东西。但是这次不知道为什么The Knight Errant选择了Ackles财团，是最后一票的嚣张吗？凭心而论，Peter更想阻止这一次的偷盗。

分针指向了十二，大宅周围的粉丝们瞬间安静下来，紧张的气氛弥漫在安保人员之间。Ackles先生坐在自己的书房里，身边是Peter和Neal以及一圈训练有素的警卫，以及那对精美绝伦的Waiting。

以及，哦，他们都戴着防毒面具，鉴于上一次The Knight Errant扔了催泪弹和烟雾弹。

然后，The Knight Errant就那么凭空出现在了书房里。

一片拉保险的声音，Peter也迅速地拿出了手枪指着依旧老样子一身黑皮衣，半长的头发略显凌乱却又丝毫不失风度，一个自信的笑容似乎从未变过——这也是NYPD最讨厌而粉丝们最爱迷恋的地方。

“Hiya警官们，Ackles先生～”

依旧是那种让警官们抓狂的自大的语气，Peter回想着那个负责跟进的NYPD探长对于FBI插手这件事的冷嘲热讽，类似于“这次你们FBI会发现你们不比我们强到哪里去”。

“我们不会让你得手的，你就是个普通的小偷而已。”Peter冷静地回答。

“Wow，你这么说可真伤我的心，Burke特工。”The Knight Errant扁扁嘴，“况且为什么大家要这么紧张？”他说着指了指周围的枪口，“我可不希望有人受伤。”

Neal作为整个房间唯二没拿枪的——另一个是执意在场的Ackles先生——轻轻笑出声：“因为他们都以为你是来偷Waiting的。”

身着黑皮衣的男子戴了面具，看不真切他的表情，但是大家都感觉到他被逗乐了，还有一点点沮丧：“有那么明显吗？”他对着Neal说，就像个没得到心爱的玩具的小男孩。

“有人懂你，你应该觉得高兴啊，Errant。”Neal笑起来，说，“再说了，我是这里唯一一个看出来了的人啊。”

身高足足有六尺四的The Knight Errant突然笑出了声，那种男孩一般的轻快与兴味，一时间房间里的人都对The Knight Errant的年纪产生了怀疑——以前The Knight Errant的年龄一直被定位在将近三十岁，因为他纯熟的手法和计策。

“Well，那么，我很荣幸也很高兴地在此宣布，在下已将Ackles财团最珍贵的宝贝收入囊中。”他微笑着，不可避免地带着一丝骄傲地说，一边环视着周围紧绷的人们，“当然了，在此我很想感谢Ackles先生与夫人，谢谢你们。”说罢，他行了个礼。

Peter的目光在Waiting和The Knight Errant之间来回移动，听完侠盗的话，他皱了一下眉说：“虽然我们不知道你们在打什么哑迷——”他瞪了一脸无辜的Neal一眼，“——但是作为小偷，你理应伏法。”

The Knight Errant无辜地眨了眨眼：“可是，特工，我到目前为止可是只和你们聊了聊，什么都没拿啊。”

“那我也可以凭你以前的罪名逮捕你。”Peter咬咬牙，说，“我也不想使用武器，不想有流血，Errant。”

那个男孩嘟了一下嘴：“我也不想啊，特工，所以我们现在有一个很方便的办法。”

说罢，他打了个响指。

The Knight Errant突然就消失了，跟他出现时一样。

“他是怎么办到的？！”Peter吼着冲向刚刚The Knight Errant站立的地方，没有暗门。

而我们的CI在房间里的特工都一片慌乱的时候抱胸耸了耸肩：“因为你们离得太近了，Peter。”

他指了指书房四个角上的投影装置，一脸无辜。

——————————————————

“啊啊啊我讨厌微积分！”

说着，Jensen抱着头倒在了自己的桌子上：“为什么Jay今天晚上要有事啊……我的数学不能没有他啊……”

“你为什么不直接说你不能没有我呢，Jen？”

“噫！”Jensen差点被吓得从桌子前蹦起来。Jensen-炸毛-Ackles愤愤地回头，“你能不能不要这么吓人，现在是深夜诶！”

Jared弯下腰，一只胳膊从前面搂住Jensen的肩膀，凑到不知道为什么有时一个人在深夜会害怕的恋人耳边轻声说：“我还以为你需要我辅导你的微积分呢，Jen。”

温润的气流喷洒在耳边，Jensen泄气地发现无论Jared在自己耳边说过多少次话，他的耳朵还是每次都会不争气地发烫。他烦心地把脑袋挪远了一点：“你在让我分心，大脚怪。”

“你就那么不愿意分心？即便让你分心的是我？”Jared发出低沉的笑声，他怎么可能不知道自家男友会对自己的何种行为做出何种反应。

Jensen扭头瞪了一眼Jared，让后者低沉地笑出声，说：“我爱你，Jen。”

那双比Waiting还精美绝伦的眸子柔软下来：“我也爱你，Jay。”

Jared轻轻俯身吻上面前人的双唇，

“我们的婚戒是Waiting，对吧，Jen。”

FIN

彩蛋

Jensen Ackles与科学界新秀Jared Padalecki的婚礼上

“Neal，你到底在笑什么？我知道你每次这么笑都会有什么不好的事情发生。”

由于保护了Waiting而被Ackles先生邀请参加Jensen的婚礼的Peter Burke特工对于自己的CI一直在诡笑很不安。

“我只是在为两位新人感到高兴，Peter，你能不能不要总是这么疑神疑鬼？”


End file.
